As a technology of conveying a driven object to a target position at high speed, bang-bang control has been known.
The bang-bang control is superior in driving the driven object at high speed. However, the bang-bang control is a simple control method and thus it is difficult to stop the driven object at the target position at high speed by this control method. Meanwhile, as a technology for stopping driven object at a target position at high speed, there has been known feed back control based on a target profile (target trajectory).